La boda de mi mejor amigo
by ElphabaLii
Summary: Es increíble como, al momento de saber que él será de otra, te desesperas por querer mantenerlo a tu lado. (One shot basado en la película "La boda de mi mejor amigo")


_**¡Hooola a todo el mundo! Bueno, sé que debo actualizar algo de lo que tengo inconcluso pero, últimamente mi vida ha cambiado un tanto gracias a la llegada de mi retoño (a quien engaño, mi vida dio un giro en 360°!), y me ha costado mucho juntarme con ratos para poder escribir. Pero esto que subo acá es un pequeño One shot, que se me ocurrió un día que vi "La boda de mi mejor amigo"… así que, obviamente, encontrarán muy parecido esto a esa película, ya que está basado en ella. En fin, sin más, ojalá les guste ^^ **_

_**Declaimer: Pokémon no es mío… y el nombre del one shot es el mismo de una película que tampoco es mía xD **_

_**Atte. Elphie ;) **_

*·~-.¸¸,.-~*'¨*¨'*·~-.¸¸,.-~·*¨*·~-.¸¸,.-~*'¨*¨'*·~-.¸¸,.-~·*

**La boda de mi mejor amigo**

Y allí estaba, sentada en aquella mesa jugueteando con la servilleta cuyo logo era marcado por un lindo pidgey sujetando una bella flor, rodeado por la frase "vivan los novios". Sí, todo era felicidad en torno a ella, parejas bailando por doquier, música hecha para los enamorados, y si no lo estabas, por lo menos te unirías al club aquella noche; globos y flores decorando el lugar, mesas con manteles largos y blancos, en donde las copas sobre ellas relucían entre los cubiertos que parecían ser de diamantes, pero que no lograban opacar el bello detalle puesto en cada centro de mesa. Y si, la servilleta que en ese minuto enredaba entre sus dedos combinaba perfecto con todo aquello que era romántico, mágico, perfecto.

Pero ella no quería bailar, tampoco tenía intención de levantarse de la mesa a pesar de ni siquiera haber probado el helado que había pedido hacía un rato atrás y que ya era prácticamente agua en su copa. No quería hacer nada, solo quedarse pegada en la silla mientras todos los demás eran felices, mientras él era feliz ¿pero no era su deber ser ella también dichosa por él, compartir la alegría que de seguro llenaba el corazón de su mejor amigo en aquel instante? Seguramente en ese momento era la mujer más infame del planeta, una loca psicópata que solo intentó hacer cosas malas y poco creativas los últimos días de esas semana maldita en que todo había pasado tan rápido, todo había sido tan… tan…

–Aun te cuesta creer que todo esto pasó, ¿no es así? –dijo una voz conocida tras su espalda. Ella solo suspiró

–Fue mi mejor amigo los últimos 9 años… el hombre de mi vida todo este tiempo y yo…yo…

–Tan terca que solo te diste cuenta hasta ahora. Misty, es tan típico de ti… aunque déjame decirte que no pensé que fueras tan villana como para inventar tanto plan malvado con tal de cancelar todo esto.

Por primera vez en toda la noche, ella sonrió. Jugueteó un poco con su cabello, aun con la vista perdida en la pista de baile mientras su nuevo acompañante se sentaba en la silla continua, observando como la pelirroja intentaba pasar su pena desapercibida para el mundo, menos para él claro, aunque lo intentaba de eso no le cabía duda alguna.

–Tú lo sabes –dijo la joven –, solo tenía miedo… y cuando por fin me armé de valor, era demasiado tarde. Y ahora mírame, doy pena.

–No lo creo –dijo el joven acomodando su corbata –Solo parece que estamos frente a la protagonista de una novela trágica, donde la chica es víctima de un destino cruel y travieso, que puso en su camino el amor en un momento que no debía, pero que le sirve para poder darse cuenta de que el mundo puede ser vil y crudo a pesar de ella ser exitosa y hermosa. –Misty rió

–¿Y desde cuando eres poeta? –preguntó

–Bueno, solo digamos que las bodas me ponen algo sentimental e inspirado. –bromeó mientras cogía un abandonado pedazo de pastel de la misma mesa donde se encontraban –Ahora solo dime, ¿aprendiste alguna lección de todo esto?

–Claro –respondió –Que debo mirar más seguido mis mensajes, quizás mis planes psicópatas y malvados tengan más éxito si los planeo con tiempo.

–O si me escucharas.

–¿Bromeas? El único concejo que me diste fue "ve y dile toda la verdad" ¿y qué pasó? Terminé siendo la dama de honor, que para colmo, va en busca de la novia que le había dado por fugarse el mismo día de la boda.

–Agreguemos que se había escapado gracias a tus planeas malvados.

–Es una chica poco tolerante…

–Que vio a la mejor amiga del novio besarlo el mismo día de su boda. Ni el más tolerante aguantaría eso y…

–¡Ya!... –interrumpió la pelirroja –entendí el mensaje.

Afonía. Una vez más se encontró jugueteando con algo insignificante éntrelos dedos, mientras su acompañante solo la observaba. No había ido allí para hacerla sentir mal, tampoco para criticarla, al contrario, quería verla sonreír, subirle el ánimo en ese que seguro, era el día en que su corazón se había hecho polvo. Él sabía de esa sensación, desagradable a decir basta, donde no queda más que coger la escoba y la pala, y barrer aquello que un día estuvo en el pecho. Entonces quería ayudarla, a hacer este trago amargo un poco más llevadero, porque sabía que la herida tardaría en sanar.

–Estoy seguro que él te quería.

–Lo sé –dijo ella acompañado de un suspiro –solo que finalmente nunca fue de la manera en que yo quería que me quisiera.

Por un minuto cerró sus ojos aguamarina y recordó cómo es que esa loca semana había comenzado. Tan solo una llamada, una simple llamada que hace tanto quería escuchar. Si, había subestimado ese sentimiento, aquel que por 9 años la había acompañado sin que ella se diese cuenta ¿o sí? quizás era demasiado cobarde para admitirlo, demasiado débil para sostener lo que podría haber sido una relación larga y duradera, que finalmente había durado un mes para luego pasar a ser amigos, los mejores amigos.

–Prometimos casarnos a los 28 si es que no habíamos encontrado a nadie –contó a su amigo en aquel bar la noche en que recibió su llamada, nerviosa y tragándose la bolsa de cigarrillos que traía en su bolso –y ahora me llama y me dice que se casa ¡¿se casa?! No entiendo que estúpida y mal nacida mujer fue...

–Misty, solo encontró a la mujer de sus sueños.

–¡¿Perdon?! –gritó casi causándole un paro cardiaco a su acompañante –me amaba a mí, ¡a mí! Por más de 9 años, pero claro, quizás él… él…

–Lo intentaron Misty…

–¡Pero éramos unos niños! –Volvió a gritar mientras sacaba, tiritona, otro cigarro de la cajetilla –¿Qué relación funciona cuando tienes 16 o 17 años? Además, además ni yo sabía lo que quería, él tampoco y... y...

–Él si lo sabía, me lo dejó bastante claro cuando me lo presentaste.

–Si, claro ser mejor entrenador y bla bla... ¡me refiero a mi, tarado! Él no supo entenderme, y entonces terminó… o sea, yo terminé, pero ese son es el tema. Ahora, ahora es diferente, puedo hacerlo diferente.

–Misty…

–Voy a recuperar lo que por derecho debe ser mío –dijo determinada mientras tomaba la improvisada maleta que había hecho tras recibir esa llamada –¡iré a la bendita región de Kalos, e impediré ese… ese error llamado boda, y nadie, ni siquiera tú me convencerás de lo contrario!

Pero había sido todo diferente desde que llego a esa región, muy distinto a lo que ella había pensado que sería cuando quiso comenzar esa loca carrera por deshacerse de esa aparecida que se hacía llamar novia. Pero tenía un plan ¿Cuál? Quizás no lo sabía en ese minuto, quizás aún no se creaba por completo en su mente, peor debía tenerlo... escondido en algún lugar de ella. , y para encontrarlo debía conocer a la susodicha, investigar sus puntos débiles, la imperfección que había en ella y que él no veía, porque todo el mundo era imperfecto, todos cometemos errores, todos tenemos una parte odiable… y esa noviecita no podía ser la excepción.

Pero allí estaba ella, junto a él esperándola en el aeropuerto, con sus ojos claros, su cabello rubio bien cuidado y su sonrisa perfecta, con sus ropas bien cuidadas, femeninas y bien combinadas, con sus modales refinados y su aparente alegría permanente cuando estaba a su lado ¿Por qué lucia tan jodidamente perfecta?

–Eres la hermana que siempre quise tener –le había dicho mientras la abrazaba –además, siempre escucho que Misty gano una batalla, el nuevo logro de Misty, el prestigio que Misty le ha dado al gimnasio, ¡por dios eres la mujer perfecta!

–No creo que sea para tanto…

–¡Vamos, no seas humilde!. –Decía la rubia casi gritando –además, tantos años oyendo de ti, ya casi eres mi ídola, no sé cómo no nos conocimos antes.

–Y yo no sé cómo no supuse que la gran y dichosa novia eras tú –respondió Misty con una sonrisa algo forzada y nerviosa. Era verdad, había oído hablar de esa muchacha, Serena, mucho antes de considerarla una rival, y ahora estaba allí, frente a ella, y como la prometida de su mejor amigo.

Pero el nerviosismo e incomodidad de la pelirroja fueron inadvertidos por la rubia, quien entusiasmada siguió hablando por largo rato (minutos quizás, que a Misty puede que le hayan parecido horas) mientras ella solo la estudiaba, recorría con su mirada cada milímetro del perfecto cuerpo y porte de esa maldita mujer que venía a usurparle su lugar.

–Y serás mi dama de honor –terminó por sentenciar la novia, desperando a Misty de su letargo.

–¡¿Qué?!–exclamó –Pero yo…

–Tranquila, ya tengo todo listo –decía la rubia –de hecho pasaremos ahora por tu vestido, es azul, ya sabes, mi pichoncito me dijo que era el mejor color para ti…

–¿Tu qué? Perdón, pero así te refieres a… –pero poco y nada podía continuar, porque en menos de lo que se había dado cuenta, habían llegado a una tienda de trajes y vestidos de gala, y ya estaba siendo casi el maniquí e una modista loca con aires de grandeza.

Si, había sido más de lo que podía soportar ¿y su supuesto mejor amigo que hacia? ¡Nada! Solo miraba, sonreía, y hacia todo lo que esa loca de Serena le decía.

–¡ya no aguanto más! –Gritaba al teléfono la pelirroja mientras daba vueltas de un lugar a otro en la calle, mientras los novios terminaban por hacer un par de compras –la tipa es odiosa, ¿puedes creer que hasta cocina como si fuese chef profesional? Por Arceus, y claro, al tipo lo conquistó por el estómago y..

–Vaya Misty, a todos los hombres se les conquista así, es por eso que tú eres de las solteras y…

–¡Qué demonios pretendes estar diciéndome! –gritaba.

–Tranquila… gracias a Arceus los kilómetros de distancia entre Kalos y Kanto me protegen de tu furia.

–Sigue con tus chistes –sentenciaba –esta boda no llegará a su fin.

Pero las horas pasaban, y Serena a cada instante se hacía más perfecta. Le gustaban los niños, era delicada, sensible, hacia todo lo que su flamante novio le decía, cocinaba como los dioses y lo peor, estaba dispuesta a dejar su vida entera con tal de seguirlo en cualquier estúpida travesía que a su futuro marido se le ocurriese ¿es que acaso era solo un maniquí sin voluntad ni vida propia, que estaba dispuesta a depender ciento por ciento de la vida que escogiera su marido para ella? ¡Era una completa locura! Y por supuesto, era el polo opuesto de lo que Misty haría.

Si la pelirroja hubiese estado en sus zapatos, jamás habría dejado su carrera, habría obligado a su esposo a establecerse un tiempo en Celeste o bien, viajar donde ambos convinieran, habría querido una luna de mil digna, no el lugar del próximo torneo pokemon como lo que le contó Serena, lo habría obligado a tragarse su comida, aunque esta supiese a popo de growlithe, y jamás habría cambiado su peinado solo porque al hombre le gustase uno diferente, porque incluso eso hacía la chica, hasta el cabello lo había ajustado justo como a él le gustaba.

Arceus sabía que esos días había intentado de todo, y por un minuto estuvo a punto de lograr su meta... bueno, por más de un minuto.

–Paso uno –se dijo a si misma –herir el orgullo del infeliz.

Debía atacar donde más le dolía, no solo él, sino que a cualquier hombre. Haría que Serena cambiase de plan, que lo obligase a dejar su carrera, que lo estableciera por siempre en Kalos diciéndole que era aún más conveniente trabajar allí que seguir intentando ser maestro pokemon. Naturalmente él se molestaría ¿Por qué? Porque se había propuesto hacía mucho ser un matestro pokemón, y aunque sabía que se había tardado más tiempo de lo planeado lograr dicha meta, tenía una estúpida conciencia social que lo hacía ir en contra del sistema, algo tonto desde su punto de vista y que no servía muchas veces, pero para sus malvados planes, era perfecto. Y lo mejor, ella sería testigo en primera fila de como a la rubiecita le romperían el corazón casi a las puertas del altar. Era el plan perfecto… y habría funcionado si ella no se hubiese arrastrado a los pies de su novio, llorando mientras se disculpaba por haberlo ofendido.

–¡La tipa es sumisa total y absolutamente a la voluntad de su futuro esposo!

–Será buena esposa… supongo.

–¡¿Y eso a mí qué?!. –gritaba al teléfono –Debe haber otra manera.

Y la hubo, sobretodo el día en que su confidente al cual solía gritarle por teléfono, llegó a prestarle apoyo moral ¿Por qué haría eso? Porque era su amigo, y los amigos están para utilizarlos en casos desesperados como estos, aunque no estén del todo de acuerdo.

–Él es mi prometido–le había dicho a los novios, causando el júbilo sobretodo de Serena –y… viene a estar conmigo.

–¿Soy tu qué y vengo a qué?!

–A estar conmigo cielito –dijo riendo entre dientes y casi dándole puñetazos en la espalda. Claro, más tarde se daría cuenta que no había sido una buena idea. El supuesto prometido se vengó una y cada vez que pudo, avergonzándola frente a todos los presentes, inventando historias donde ella vestía de rosa y era una mujer calmada y obediente, y lo peor, no le había quedado otra que seguirle el juego.

–Estoy celoso –le había dicho su amigo durante un momento en que la encontró a solas, haciendo que a la pelirroja se le parase el corazón por un instante–y es… extraño… Misty en 9 años nunca te vi con alguien y… en fin, supongo que es lo que se siente cuando sabes que tu mejor amiga encuentra a un nuevo compañero.

Suspiró. De nada servían sus mentiras, si él seguía ocupado la palabra amiga para referirse a ella, mientras que la rubia seguía en el jodido pedestal de la novia perfecta.

Y así pasaron los días, entre tretas que nunca dieron resultado, planes infantiles que ni cuenta se daba el resto que existían. Entonces solo quedaba una opción, ese intento desesperado por, minutos antes de la boda, intentar detenerlo todo, querer sacar todo lo que se guardó 9 años, pues el pánico la invadía cada segundo que pasaba y tan solo soltar lo que ella temía decir parecía ser el último recurso.

–Te amo –le había dicho de pronto, casi al borde del colapso –te amo desde hace años, y fui una cobarde por no decirte esto antes, por intentar ocultar mis sentimientos que... que... que siempre estuvieron y… y te alejé, viniste a Kalos y conociste a Serena y… y sé que es perfecta, que tiene todo lo que yo no tengo pero… pero… por favor, no te cases, quédate conmigo y…

–Misty… –había alcanzado a murmurar hasta que ella lo calló con un beso…

…un beso…

…su primer y último beso…

Aquel que la llevó a las nubes y cuya caída fue brusca… pues en la escena había aparecido cierta novia a interrumpirlos.

Fue entonces cuando lo supo ¿podría algún día ocupar ella el lugar de Serena en el corazón del que hasta ese día fue su mejor amigo?

–Lo perseguí horas tras ese beso, solo para que me dijera que amaba con toda su alma a Serena –recordó la pelirroja –supongo que es lo que debería pasar ¿no? Ella es la mujer que siempre esperó, quizás hubo un tiempo en que pensó encontrarla en mi pero…

–No digas eso –dijo su acompañante mientras tomaba su mano –él nunca esperó encontrar una Serena en ti, él solo te vio y dijo "ella es Misty, y la quiero" y así fue, te quiso, quizás por meses quizás por años, pero luego encontró otra mujer, diferente a ti, que para él fue perfecta… como posiblemente tú lo seas algún día para otra persona.

Entonces, por primera vez Misty volvió su mirada hasta quien había llegado a hacerle compañía. Sonrió ¿Cómo pudo encontrar las palabras perfectas para aquel desdichado momento? Está bien, parecía un consuelo, pero aunque eso fuese, sonaba lindo, sobretodo d alguien de quien jamás pensó escuchar semejante reflexión.

–Ella es tan asquerosamente perfecta –dijo casi al borde de las lágrimas –es como si compararas a un Lugia con…

–¿Con un psyduck? –interrumpió su amigo.

–Con mi psyduck –rió amargamente la joven.

–Auch, eso me llegó a doler a mí, y pienso que hasta quizás fuiste un poco dura contigo misma –rió –pero si, ella es perfecta, hasta yo me habría casado con ella… por Arceus, cocina como….

–¿Los dioses? Vaya, lo dicen a cada segundo…

–Pero – la interrumpió mientras se ponía de pie y extendía su mano con un gesto galante hacia la pelirroja –no es el Gyarados de Kanto…

–¿Perdón?

–Está bien, más que un psyduck pareces un gyarados, mi gyarados… y rojo, que es un pokemon aún más extraño y escaso. Por lo mismo, ¿le concedería a este humilde… eh… digamos, caterpie, esta pieza?

–Sabes que odio los insectos –respondió con recelo.

–Pero el caterpie se convierte en un bonito butterfree… aunque bueno, quizás yo sea más un charizard o…

–Ya basta no te sobrestimes –respondió la muchacha tomando la mano de su amigo y dejándose arrastrar a la pista de baile.

Entonces se encontró riendo por primera vez en toda la noche, mientras su compañero la hacía girar e intentaba hacer coreografía con ella de manera galante y a su vez extraña. Si, se divertía por fin, respirando menos densamente que cuando vio al que fue, sin pensarlo, el hombre ideal para ella, irse de la mano con la que era, definitivamente, la mujer ideal para él. Serpean felices no le cabía duda ¿y entonces que haría ella ahora?

–¿Dónde es tu próximo torneo? –preguntó de pronto.

–¿El gyarados quiere acompañarme? –dijo riendo mientras la hacía girar una vez más y la apegaba a su cuerpo bruscamente –quieres ir conmigo a pesar de que esta boda es casi absolutamente responsabilidad mía?

–Creo que en vez de intentar impedir esto, debí viajar en el tiempo y matarte cuando tuve oportunidad.

–Y así no habría presentado a los novios.

–Y mi mejor amigo estaría visitándome en Celeste o bien yo viajando a su lado.

–¡ja! –exclamó su compañero –a quien engañas, por muy amigo que fuese tuyo, no ibas a viajar con él, además… te habrías aburrido y no tienes excusa para perseguirlo.

Entonces Misty se detuvo y miró con extrañeza al joven que en ese minuto, esbozaba una sonrisa aún más amplia que la que anteriormente tenía.

–Él no rompió nada tuyo.

–¿El corazón no cuenta?

–Vamos Misty –agregó –sabes que todo esto pasará y… eres tan orgullosa que prefieres recorrer el mundo en busca de una bicicleta en vez de estar llorando en un rincón por tu corazón roto.

–No me conoces…

–¿A no? Y qué pasaría si te digo que antes de venir a acompañarte en tu desgracia, pasé por el gimnasio Celeste…

–No te atreverías…

–…Y vi tu bicicleta…

–Eres un...

–…Y pikachu…

–¡Como te detesto Ketchum! –gritó, aunque casi riendo ante el gesto pícaro que su amigo hizo al irse retirando del lado de la pelirroja.

Quería sí que ella lo persiguiera una vez más, y sabía que si tenía el corazón hecho polvo, como estaba seguro que lo tendría, él podría moldearlo de nuevo una vez más. Y a decir verdad, ese era su nuevo objetivo, más que una medalla, más que un torneo. Jamás, eso sí, había querido tenerla de vuelta a su lado en esas circunstancias, donde ella viajase solo para olvidar a quien había descubierto que había sido su amor durante los últimos 9 años, pero si no ¿qué otra manera le quedaba? Y si, ni aunque hubiese tenido la mente maligna que Misty había demostrado tener en los últimos días, el plan le habría resultado mejor.

Nunca fue su intención que Giorgio y Serena se conocieran, pero en vista de que el muchacho había decidido viajar para ser un maestro –aunque sin mucha suerte que digamos –y como Misty lo apreciaba tanto, él había accedido a recibirlo en Kalos mientras paseaba por esta región en compañía de Serena. Nunca había sido su intención que se hubiesen enamorado, ni mucho menos que todo aquello terminase en boda, a pesar de que por mucho tiempo, desde que supo de la existencia de ese nuevo amigo de Misty, estuvo pensando en cómo deshacerse de él y que dejase a su querida pelirroja en paz; aunque no era su intención que su amiga terminase con el corazón roto.

Pero él sabía que si no hubiese viajado tanto, que si hubiese estado mas cerca de Misty todos esos años, ella jamás habría terminado fijándose en Giorgio; porque sbía, Ash Ketchum podía ser una persona un tanto… demandante. Pero cuando volvió a la vida de la pelirroja ya era tarde, él habpia sido su novio y su amigo, y ni siquiera había estado allí para intentar impedirlo, por lo que solo le quedó aceptar a ese patán dentro de sus círculos para poder acercarse un poco más a la que consideraba, aunque ella no estuviese al tanto, una de las mujeres más importantes en su vida, pues no quería perderla.

Pero ya había aprendido su lección, y ahora no dejaría que otro patán la hiciera sufrir solo por lo que consideraba, un gran descuido de su parte. Ahora recuperaría el trono de mejor amigo, confidente y compañero que Giorgio le había arrebatado… y quien sabe, quizás algún día, si las cosas marchaban en la dirección que él quería, –aunque había tardado años en darse cuenta –ellos podrían ser los anfitriones de alguna boda.


End file.
